1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are typically mounted in various housing mechanisms depending on the application. For example, a desktop personal computer provides a mother board with sockets or connectors for mounting PCBs. Some electrical system cabinets have frames with racks for mounting PCBs. However, in some instances, the PCBs cannot be installed in a housing because the geometry or dimensions of the PCBs may not be compatible with the housing. Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting mechanism capable of supporting PCBs independent of the number and geometry of the PCBs.